Jen 10: A Good Partner, A Better Friend And An Awesome Lover
by roxan1930
Summary: Jen reflects on her partner Rook Blonko. fem!Ben X Rook!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or the idea of Jen 10! Jen 10 is just the idea of a female Ben which a lot of people use!**

**Jen 10 : A Good Partner, A Better Friend And An Awesome Lover**

Jen smiled as she thought about the one who had taken up all her life.

She was thinking about her partner in fighting crime, Rook Blonko.

At first she had been upset at her grandfather Max for hooking her up with a partner right after Gwen and Kevin had left and she was annoyed by how Rook had kept calling them partners and kept following her around like a lost puppy while she kept insisting they weren't partners.

But even if she didn't want to work with him, whenever there was trouble she automatically did so anyway.

After a while she got less annoyed with him following her and being clueless about nearly everything on earth and even began to enjoy his company.

Before she knew it she was even calling him her partner on her own.

She learned that Max had been right about Rook.

He was strong, athletic and could keep up with most of her alien-forms, smart, knew about nearly every species of alien, was good with weapons, a good driver and he would always have her back no matter what.

He was a good partner for her.

After a while of being partners they became closer.

Sure, they had already picked up the habits of him coming to pick her up every morning and going to Mr Smoothies together whenever they got the chance but they started doing more together.

They hung out at each other's homes, played video-games, watched tv, watched movies both on tv and at the cinema, had weird arguments that weren't even real arguments but mostly conversations to kill time and even had moments were they 'tortured' each other.

When Jen said that she wasn't talking about yelling depressing insults and beating each other up but more just like teasing and embarrassing each other or doing things that didn't do any real permanent damage.

Like how she always told others loudly about how he didn't understand earth customs or that time where she let to let people dunk her in a tank of water to raise charity and Rook had been the one who had happily thrown at least ninety percent of all the balls.

Jen knew Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Esther and all her other friends would pout about it but if she had to pick between her friends which one was her best friend then she would definitely pick Rook.

He was a better friend for her.

But now they were even closer than that.

Jen had always thought he was handsome (in a strange furry way) with a body made by god that was muscled yet lean and he had a wonderful personality.

One day she had suddenly realized she wanted to be more than just partners and friends with him.

She wanted him to be hers while she would be his.

Yet she had been afraid to tell him as he had seemed interested in that Revonnahgander girl Rayona.

Yes, Jen was inwardly seething with jealousy every time she saw them together but she realized that if she really loved Rook then she'd be happy for him.

Then one day it happened.

They had been sent on a mission together but they had underestimated their enemy and while they had won the battle, Rook had gotten really hurt.

It had looked like he was dying.

Unable to hold her emotions she had cried as she cradled his head in her lap and without being able to stop herself she confessed her love for him, telling him everything she ever felt for him.

He had only looked at her in shock before blacking out, not responding to her desperate screams for him to wake up.

It had felt like years before help had arrived even if it had only been a few minutes.

The next three days Jen had barely left Rook's side as she waited for him to wake up.

Then finally one day he did.

While she had been extremely happy at that moment, she had also been afraid due to her having confessed to him and she was afraid of how he would react.

Rook had seemed to read her mind as he got straight to the point.

She felt herself blush as she answered all his questions.

Questions about how long she had loved him, why she did and more.

At a certain point she had started looking at her lap in embarrassment while waiting for him to reject her.

Only, he never did.

Instead he had gently stroked her cheek, causing her to jump a bit in surprise.

Just when she was about to ask what he was doing he told her something.

That he loved her too!

While Jen had been overjoyed at hearing that she couldn't help but be confused so of course she had asked about his feelings for Rayona.

Her heart fluttered when he told her that he and Rayona had decided to simply stay friends so they could both be with others.

Rayona with some other Revonnahgander and Rook with Jen.

Jen had her feelings take her over and had given him a big hug, being mindful of his injuries.

He had hugged her back and as if they were both on autopilot they had slowly leaned forward and kissed.

It had felt like heaven and Jen could have stayed like the for the rest of her life if a cough hadn't interrupted them.

They quickly broke apart and turned bright red when they found Max standing there with Rook's family, he himself and Rook's parents smiling while Rook's siblings all giggled.

That must have been the most awkward moment in both their lives.

Especially because Rook Da got straight to the point and told his son that having children would he difficult as they were different species.

Jen was pretty sure she had never blushed so hard in her life.

But by now they had been going steady for two years without any trouble at all.

Just like she had expected Rook was the perfect boyfriend.

He was sweet, romantic, gentle but at a lot of things he still treated her the same.

They did most of the things they did when they were just friends but now they cuddled more, kissed and so on.

They even slept at each other's places at times.

No, not like _that_.

They hadn't reached that stage in their relationship. Yet.

Jen had a feeling it wouldn't take long anymore for that as they had both been hinting a bit.

"Amar? Are you alright?" Jen smiled as she heard her boyfriend's voice, calling her with a Revonnahgander term of affection.

Looking up she saw him standing in front of her with two smoothies in his hands.

Yeah, they were at Mr Smoothies.

Not caring that they were in a public area she reached up to cup his face in her hands and kissed him deeply on the lips, wasting no time before forcing her tongue in his mouth.

She felt him freeze up in surprise for a second before relaxing and kissing her back.

After a few more moments they pulled apart.

"Not that I am complaining but may I know what that was for?" Rook asked as he smiled down at her.

"Nothing. Just felt like it. Now shut up and kiss me again." and he complied.

It went on like that for a while until Rook pulled away.

"Perhaps we should continue somewhere else." he suggested.

"My parents are home so we can't go there." Jen pouted.

"Then we go to my apartment." Rook simply countered as he walked over to the Prototruck and opened the door for her.

"I am _so_ glad grandpa let you have your own place after you got more used to earth and don't have to live at HQ anymore." Jen smiled as she got in, pecking Rook on the cheek as she did so.

Rook first jogged around the truck and got in himself before taking her hand in his own and gently kissing it.

"So am I, Amar. So am I." he told her.

"Alright, enough flirting now Furball! Step on it!" Jen smirked and it widened and he obeyed and they took off.

Rook Blonko was a good partner for her.

He was a better friend for her.

But he was an awesome lover!

**The End**

**Please Review and read my other stories!**


End file.
